1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, and more particularly to a switch with reduced contacting areas between an actuator and an insulative housing during sliding.
2. Description of Related Art
Push-button switch is widely used in electronic devices via pressing its movable part to connect or disconnect internal circuits. Japanese Patent No. 4246119, issued to ALPS ELECTRIC CO., LTD. on Apr. 2, 2009 discloses a conventional push-button switch including an insulative housing, a frame enclosing the insulative housing, a plurality of contacts installed in the insulative housing and a button. The insulative housing defines an opening formed by a plurality of side walls for receiving a bottom portion of the button. Each side wall includes an inner surface exposed to the opening. When the button is pressed to move downwardly, most outer surfaces of the bottom portion slide against the inner surfaces of the insulative housing via large contacting areas.
However, since the profile of the push-button switch is low, during soldering process, soldering materials, such as flux, may easily enter into the opening and be deposited on the inner surfaces of the insulative housing. Under this condition, it may be difficult to drive the button because of large friction force coming from large contacting areas therebetween.
Hence, it is desired to provide an improved switch with reduced contacting areas between an actuator and an insulative housing.